


Needless to Say...

by Owlheart101



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Second Channel, Smosh Squad
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Matt Raub is an evil genius, Shenanigans, Smosh crew - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlheart101/pseuds/Owlheart101
Summary: Long story short, it was all Matt Raub's fault. Definitely. 100 percent.





	1. Arguably Illegal, Definitely Ridiculous

“Who put up all these posters?”

I looked up from my computer to see Wes clutching an obnoxiously red and green piece of paper. Squinting, I tried to make out the bold lettering at the top. Something resembling ‘dare’ popped out at me.

“‘Date or Die’,” Flitz read. “What the hell does that mean?”

Unable to postpone my curiosity any longer, I pushed myself out of my chair, wandering over for a closer look. What appeared to be Clip Art drawings of people dancing decorated the horribly bright thing. Scanning the finer print, my jaw dropped.

“Staff party?”

Sure enough, the poster invited ‘one and all’ to join the crew in celebrating the upcoming holiday season, on December 20th, at 8:00, in a YouTube-owned space. This wouldn’t be the first Smosh party, though it seemed odd than Ian and Anthony hadn’t announced it, or Joe, or Tanner, or Sunny. Actually, the more I thought about it, the stranger it was that someone had simply put up posters. Lasercorn had joined us, and I shuffled to give him more room. I exchanged a look with Wes, shrugging at his questioning eyebrows.

“Have you guys read all of this?”

I focused back at Lasercorn’s words. Skimming and scanning, I halted at the most terrifying sentence of all time.

‘All partygoers must contact Matt Raub for further information.’

Oh God.

“What does that mean?”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “It means we know who the culprit here is. Look, I’ll text him to see what’s up.”

As my fingers typed out a casual but exasperated text, my mind wandered. It was just a staff party. Not even Matt Raub could spice that up. Some friendly conversation, laughter, games, maybe a few drinks… Nothing out of the ordinary.

Footsteps came pounding down the hall nearly instantly after my text was delivered. It sounded like a proper stampede. Wes jumped out of the way just in time, as, slamming through the slightly ajar door, Matt burst in. He looked at us with barely contained delight. “You saw the posters?”

All too familiar with the devilish look on his face, I scooted closer to Lasercorn. “Um, yes.”

“Great! I hope you guys are excited. It’s gonna be so good this year.” He rubbed his hands together. “There’s a little catch though. Not a big deal, just something Joe and I thought of. I just sent an email to everyone, so you can read about it there.” He noticed our expressions. “Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise!”

Lasercorn shook his head. “If you have to say that, it probably won’t be.”

As frustrated as it made, the man was a goddamn mastermind. Those gleaming eyes knew it, sparkling with sadistic humour; this truly was the man behind all the Cell Outs episodes. I didn’t want to play his little game, but, dammit, I found myself trailing back to my computer, itching to check my email. The guys were doing the same. Flitz, who had beat us all there, let out a cry that was surprise mixed with outrage.

If it upset Flitz, it had to be something else.

Frantically, I opened my work email, and saw that gleaming gem of a new message. Clicking on it, I read the most masterful piece of work ever.

 

_From: Matt Raub_

 

_It is my honour to invite you all to our fourth annual holiday staff party!_

_If you haven’t seen the posters around the office yet, they detail the location, time, and date of this incredible event, coordinated by the wonderful Joe Bereta and myself. Please be sure to check those out._

_We decided it would fun to put a little bit of a twist on the party this year, just to make sure it stays interesting for all involved. You may notice that the theme of the party this year is ‘Date or Die’._

_All those intending on attending the celebration this year must have a date in order to be admitted to the party. In addition to this, the date in question must be a member of the crew. No exceptions._

_I hope you don’t have any questions, because nothing you ask me will differ from what I literally just said._

_Good luck, and can’t wait to see you all there!_

My eyes leaped up from the screen, flying to the doorway, ready to tear Matt apart. The frame stood empty. He’d left the room.

That son of a bitch.

 

***

 

“I can’t decide if I want to congratulate him or push him down a set of stairs.”

Keith cringed. “Man, this is so messed up. I just wanted to have a nice Christmas!”

My fingers traced the bumpy pattern of the beanbag, sprawled out over the Squad’s office floor. Olivia sat cross-legged next to me, untying and retying the knots in my bootlaces over and over again. Shayne threw a Nerf dart at the wall.

Courtney asked, “He can’t actually stop us from going to the party, can he?”

I chuckled. “Matt can do anything he sets his mind to. That’s part of the reason he’s in charge of so much here.”

“Which is really an issue,” Noah piped up. “No single person should have that much power.”

A clock ticked from somewhere above me. Weak, gray sunlight filtered through the curtains, a delicate reminder of the weather outside. Winter never truly came to L.A., not like I knew it at least, but the sky threatened snow, keeping us all on edge. Cars plowed through sludge, the fruit of the season’s labour.

“It could be fun,” Courtney encouraged. “He never said it had to be a romantic thing. We could all go with friends, as friends. And the girls can ask the boys.”

I laughed. “The girls won’t be free for too long. There’s not enough of us for every boy in the office to have a female partner. Some of them are going to have to get over their pride and go with a dude.”

“I’d totally go with a girl,” Olivia said, eyes darting to meet mine and Courtney’s. “Just to screw them over.”

“Don’t tempt me,” I warned lightheartedly.

Keith eyed me, a smirk on his face. “Hey, who are you gonna ask?”

I became immediately much more preoccupied with the beanbag beneath me. All the Squad knew about my massive crush on Lasercorn, and insisted I ask him out nearly daily.

“No one,” I replied firmly. “And I’ll thank you all to keep your mouths shut, thank you very much.”

“Whatever you say. But he would totally say yes,” Keith insisted.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fluttering in my ribs, and tossed a nearby shoe at him.

 

***

Fear.

Fear filled every room, billowing out of everyone’s lungs and clouding the air. We were choking on it, so thick and desperate, tiptoeing as though a single sound would bring it crashing upon us. It was a disease, a gas, a poison. Every word had become a muffled scream.

Matt Raub was on the prowl.

“Jesus Christ,” Sohinki muttered, ducking behind me in the kitchenette. “That’s the third time he’s passed in the last ten minutes.”

Matt had been wandering throughout the office all day, sneaking up behind editors, scaring them out of their wits and loudly asking, “Who are you taking to the dance?!” He proudly announced his newfound dance partner, Joe, with a challenging look to any who might raise an eyebrow. He moved stealthily, silently, a deadly reminder of the crushing power of peer pressure. When Alex had tried to fight back, blubbering something about human rights or freedom of movement, Matt had calmly started flipping through some official papers. Alex, frightened by this display of dominance, had scurried away with his pale cheeks flushed.

I peered over the rim of my mug, trying to remain inconspicuous. Cracks grew within the employees’ composure, strain applied in the perfect spots. Tim had been constantly dabbing at his brow all day, accumulating quite the collection of empty Kleenex boxes.

A voice bellowed from around the corner, “Hey!”, followed by Mari’s shrill scream. I fought against a smile, until I recalled that I might be next.


	2. Does Summer Fade Faster Than My Hopes and Dreams? (Or is That Too Dramatic?)

My feet cast dim echoes around the room, vibrating through a mostly quiet office. Keyboards became ambient sound, as natural as the wind through leaves. We weren’t filming today, leaving me to finish up an Honest Game Trailer draft in peace, and giving the editors and producers a much needed day of quiet. With the holidays and break rapidly approaching, the crunch was on, as no one wanted to come in to work during vacation time. A flashy poster caught my eye. As if summoned by this brief thought, Mari darted into my vision, rounding a corner at breakneck speed. She grabbed my wrist, eyes round and panicked.

“Alex asked Courtney to the staff party.”

I blinked.

I blinked twice.

Wait.

Mari shook my arm a little, trying to stir me into action. “Listen! He did it! Now everyone has to find someone, because if one person does it, we all have to.”

I nodded. Now Matt had permission to kick the rest of us out of the party, because we ‘didn’t follow the rules’. My mouth dried. “So, she said yes?”

“Yeah.”

I groaned, leaning against the hallway walls. News spread disastrously quickly through this place, guaranteeing mass hysteria by the end of the day. So much for a peaceful afternoon. Something fell in a nearby room and we froze, as if we were teenagers sneaking out. Mari’s grip tightened almost uncomfortably.

She lowered her voice. “Can we do something? Maybe talk them out of it?”

“It’s too late. They’re safe now, they won’t give it up.” I racked my brain. “Let’s just act like it’s no big deal, yeah?”

Down the hall, a door squeaked open. My heart skipped a beat. I didn’t dare turn around, for the fear that Matt might be looming down upon us, an all-powerful lord witnessing the scurry and hurry of his peasants.

Footsteps approached. I tried to read Mari’s expression, but she had her poker face on. Okay. Okay. No big deal.

Matt Raub sauntered into view, a smug grin on his face. I could have tackled him. He knew exactly what was up.

“Hey, have you guys heard? Alex asked Courtney to the dance.”

Oh, this was a big deal. A very big deal.

 

***

 

All hell had broken loose in the Smosh office.

At any given moment, people could be seen conversing in hushed tones with friends, begging for assistance or advice. As soon as one more couple was made, a message bearer whom had witnessed the event went tearing through the office, shouting the tidings to all who could hear. The girls walked in packs, reverting to the old ‘safety-in-numbers’ bit they’d learned in high school. Tension was high, as we all tried to make our game plan. I determinedly kept my eyes away from the shock of orange hair next to me, especially when the Squad was anywhere in the room.

To be fair, some people were taking it well.

Noah and Shayne had decided to go together. When they told me, laughing, they’d insisted I help them take some pictures that were reminiscent of prom. I agreed, delighted by their comedic outtake on this whole thing. Olivia, on the other hand, couldn’t walk into a room with a ‘single’ man in it without blurting something incomprehensible and speed walking away.

“Uh, can you help with this for a sec?”

Startled out of my thoughts, I turned to see Lasercorn looking at me expectantly. I nodded, an easy smile falling into place. He held out his computer mouse.

“It did the thing again.”

I mocked a sigh, causing him to giggle in that adorable way he did sometimes, but took the mouse in order to examine it. This thing would continuously pop its wheel out of place if he pressed down too hard on it. If the game of Smite on his screen was anything to go by, that seemed to have occurred once again. Every time, he insisted on asking me for assistance.

Needless to say, I’d gotten very good at this.

Fiddling with the mechanism, I rolled my chair a little closer to his. A question danced on the tip of my tongue, itching to be let out, but I held it there. Lasercorn had remained impeccably composed about this whole thing, with the exception of a single eye roll. Knowing him as I did, he would certainly just try to force his way into the party without bothering with this commotion. But just the thought of that made chilly disappointment flood my veins, cooling down and forming a solid rock blocking my blood flow, letting me forget to keep it under wraps. It was so difficult to keep it under wraps, when his large brown eyes were in my peripheral, fixated on my concentration being fixated on the less-than-fixating thing before me. My hope cried out that he never paid attention to the others in such a way, while my common sense scribbled down a list of such moments on my frontal lobe. But those eyes… In a moment of weakness, I let my tongue slip.

“What do you think of the staff party?”

He shook his head. “It’s stupid. I mean, we’re adults, right?”

“Right,” I agreed, dipping my head closer to the mouse. Right.

His hands twitched. “Uh, but, what do you think?”

I glanced up, and grinned. “It’s funny, to a certain extent. You’re right, it’s dumb, but we don’t have to take it seriously.” Finally clicking the wheel back into place, I held the device out for him to take.

“Yeah, we don’t,” he echoed, sounding as if he was convincing himself more than me. When I looked up, confused, however, he had returned to his game.

 

***

 

“Who the hell am I supposed to ask?” Joven hissed, leaning in closer. “I have a fiancée!”

I shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be a girl.”

“But if it’s not, I’ll get made fun of,” he groaned, “and that happens enough already. I mean, all the female editors are taken!”

Lasercorn patted Joven on the back. “There, there, buddy, I’m sure you’ll find your prince charming.”

Joven perked up suddenly, looking at me intently. “Hey, you’re a girl.”

“Yes sir,” I responded, unable to help but grin.

Lasercorn removed his hand from Joshua’s shoulder very quickly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Joven opened his mouth again, only to get cut off by the man next to him.

“Listen, we gotta go back to work.”

I nudge David with my shoulder jokingly. “You never volunteer to go back to work.”

“I’m a hardworking citizen!”

 

***

 

“FLITZ IS GOING WITH MARI, SOHINKI IS GOING WITH WES, AND I’M GOING WITH OLIVIA! HURRY UP, PEOPLE, TIME IS RUNNING OUT!”

Keith dashed by the office, shouting his warning for all to hear, voice only cracking slightly. I stood up to follow him, tracing a path back to the Squad office.

The time crunch was on, similar to the hell of late-nights spent writing an entire essay, drugged by caffeine and study music. Now though, walking absentmindedly through the hallways that had shaped and formed a whole life, a burst of heat in an otherwise gray and seasonal world, my only drug was anticipation. As time passed, and more dates got snapped up, it became glaringly apparent to me that both Lasercorn and I remained single in this romantic, frantic snapshot. Dodging eager eyes had become my new way of living, creeping past editor desks and inserting myself into conversations not intended for me in order to escape. It didn’t impress me, though it delighted Matt Raub, as I pathetically held out until the last moment, drawing in a gasping breath and reaching for a wilting rose. Petals, soft and intoxicating, swayed out of reach, just a little too far, but if I stretch, if I reach…

I entered the office to find it disappointingly barren, save for Joe. The bearded man welcomed me in with a smile. He made no comment as I flopped myself down on his floor, rather used to the sight. The bright luminosity of ceiling lights above me drew pulsing patterns on my eyelids as my thoughts drifted away.

It was all too easy to get caught up in it all, to be whisked away by forgotten, little girl dreams of ball gowns and glass slippers, the clock strikes twelve and we do not move for we are caught in each others eyes, trapped by the others smile. Ugh, that smile. It tickled my sense of joy and awakened my imagination. It was the smile of my dear, dear friend, whom I’d stayed up with until early morning, whom I shared my insecurities with, whom I comforted and was comforted by. That smile, the quiet grin of a hilarious man who didn’t need all the attention. I liked that about him. I liked everything about him, and sometimes it seemed that he really liked me too.

A knock came on the door, followed by a chuckle. “Boy troubles?”

One eye cracked open to see Keith, winded and leaning on his knees, in the doorway. Joe took it upon himself to respond for me, laughing heartily.

“Oh Keith, you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment down below! I'd love to hear your thoughts and criticism! <3


	3. The Clock Ticks

I took a bite of my burrito, relishing in the pure, unfiltered unhealthiness. Next to me, Lasercorn seemed to be having the same epiphany running through my mind right now; nothing was better than this.

Needless to say, present company supremely improved this situation for me.

Nevertheless, this lunch was turning out to be a fantastic idea, proposed by David while we sat lounging around the office, basically wasting time. We sat outside, in a tiny park a short walk from the office, on a park bench only large enough for the two of us. Birds fluttered by. I breathed in, then out, feeling hot despite the chill around us. The weather had improved slightly, though incoming forecasts predicted windy days and snow. I wondered if that was some sort of prediction of the future.

Checking my phone, I noticed I’d received a picture text from Tanner. Shifting closer to Lasercorn so he could see as well, I opened it, revealing a blurry image of people dancing. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be Joe dancing with Noah, while Olivia and Courtney tangoed in the background.

 

_From: Tanner “My Bro” Risner_

 

_Dance lessons with the boss :p Get your ass back here and come waltz with us_

I laughed, quite capable of imagining our crew dancing away. With the holidays only two days away, the workload had begun to lessen and our minds had begun to drift into the clouds, abandoning desks and paper for humour and memories. While hype had started to spread for the party, it could not completely overwhelm the fear that Matt and Joe had more up their sleeve.

They always seemed to.

Lasercorn raised his eyebrows at me. “’My Bro’?”

I laughed. “Yes, please, completely ignore this fantastic image of Noah and Joe slow dancing before us.”

“I think we left the office at the right time,” he admitted, focusing in on the text. “Is that Shayne and Sunny in the background?”

Indeed, it seemed to be so.

Rather than heeding Tanner’s advice however, we lingered away from the office, sitting on our park bench and chatting. Without a single word exchanged, we simultaneously turned down the path that would take us the long way home, sucking the life out of our lunch break for all it was worth. My heart glided effortlessly along with the conversation, no awkwardness, no pauses, no censorship. It was all so easy for me to laugh against his shoulder and he didn’t push away, almost seemed to turn into it to make it easier, made jokes that only I would hear and just looked at me with those heartbreaking eyes. His skin stood out against the pale winter, warm and full of life, bright hair tucked into a hat; he shouted in surprise when a car nearly splashed us, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while I bust a gut.

I wanted to take his hand, to hold it tightly and not let go, but it swayed out of reach, just a little too far, but if I stretched, if I reached…

We arrived back at the office, and he paused for a moment. Unwittingly, my chest rose with held breath, until he barely shook his head and carried on inside, but not without offering me a smile he never gave anyone else.

 

***

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

I turned, grinning, to find Tanner standing behind me, casually leaning against the wall. I shuffled over to make room for him at the photocopier. The clunking and whirring of the old machine filled the room harshly, until it spat out my copies of the next Smosh skit.

“How’s the next Cell Outs episode coming?”

Tanner sighed, running a hand through his hair, tousling it magnificently. “The competitors are being a pain. I can’t convince them that we won’t be taking up too much of their time.”

We’d had the idea to go to an Olympic sized pool in L.A. for diving lessons as the surprise section of a Cell Outs episode. The idea of Sohinki screaming fearfully as Wes shoved him off a diving board was too good to resist. Unfortunately, professional swimmers and divers in the area used this pool daily for practice, and were kicking up a fuss, certain we’d be taking over their practice time. I’d seen Tanner fighting with them on the phone. It wasn’t pretty.

We discussed the issue for a bit, bouncing compromises off each other that might smooth the athletes’ ruffled feathers. Eventually, I made a move to leave, but Tanner quickly placed a hand on my shoulder, halting me.

“Listen, do you want to go to that staff party with me? I’m pretty sure, at this point, we both need a date to get in.”

My sneakers scuffed against the floor as I twisted to face him, a smile lighting my face. I couldn’t imagine a better date than Tanner.

Well. I could. But he’d be fantastic too.

“Dude, yeah, that sounds great.” I fluttered my eyelashes at him in a joking manner. “I’ll be ready at 8:00, darling.” I stretched out the term of endearment, making him pretend to gag.

As we went our separate ways, an itch irritated my heart. I didn’t have anything to scratch it with.

 

***

 

“That’s it, then!” Shayne clapped his hands together. “All the girls are taken!”

I giggled. “It finally kicked Joven into action. He’s going with Tim.”

It was our final day before vacation, and never before had less work been done in this place. The Squad, plus myself, hadn’t moved from this room all day, chatting about mindlessly, and playing silly games. Plans were made to meet up for brunch, and I informed them all that Joven and his fiancée, Kate, were hosting a game night, and all were invited. As Mari so eloquently put it, we didn’t know how to be apart.

A knock came on the door, wooden echoes resounding through the room. I shifted on the couch to find Lasercorn poking his head in, eyes fixed on me.

“Wow, I wonder how I knew you’d be here.” Though he was smiling, it didn’t reach his eyes, and I instantly began to worry. “Can you help me out for a second?”

Waving farewell to the Second Channel crew, I exited the room by his side, only to have him halt instantly. His eyes searched mine, and I slowly drew a breath in, unable to look away. What was this?

“Are you really going with Tanner?”

Huh?

I nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. “Yeah, we’re going as friends. Anything to get into that kicking party, right?” I joked, eager to disperse this tension that never came between us.

“Right.” His eyes darted away, then right back. Words seemed to linger on his lips, prancing delicately, as though they may be spoken and shatter. I leaned in, subconsciously, waiting to hear the sounds, to know the thoughts, to learn the feelings.

He swallowed, noticeably, and took a step back. “I’ll see you later then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying! I think there'll only be one chapter after this, then that'll be one more story down! :D


	4. It's a Holiday Miracle!

It was heartbreakingly poetic, it really was. Watching the final, shrivelled leaf on a tree bounce violently in the wind, I sat, until it snapped free of its perch, flying away into the unknown. If I were a song writer, I’d have a number one hit. If I were an artist, I’d have my own Picasso.

If Matt weren’t a piece of shit, I wouldn’t be sitting here.

The man in question sat across from me, dark eyes also fixed on the tree outside our office window. He’d plopped himself down in Sohinki’s chair, stretching his legs out and smirking devilishly at me.

“So, Tanner, yeah?”

I groaned, hiding my face in my sweater’s collar. The knowing inflection on that phrase made me all too aware that Matt understood exactly what went on in my mind. He folded his hands together like a shifty businessman, shifting his chair closer.

“Tanner’s a handsome dude!” He spoke defensively, as though I’d pointed blaming fingers at him. “Come on, who wouldn’t want to go with Tanner?”

I huffed. “I never said I didn’t want to go with Tanner. In fact,” I added, turning up my nose in a snooty manner. “I do want to, thank you very much.”

The office was barren, most of the crew beating it for home, safe in their knowledge that the holidays had begun. I could see Joven’s sweater on the back of his chair from here, forgotten once again.

After a brief pause, Matt pouted, playing his innocent card. “Hey, come on, you aren’t acting very friendly.”

Almost amused by his attempts, I cast him a sly smile. “You know why, you fucker.”

“Such language! Do you even like our cast?” he accused.

I straightened up immediately, insulted.

Oh, but I knew.

Before I opened my mouth, I knew. I could see it in his eyes, a victor before the match was even set. He’d laid his hand on the table and I’d gone for it, not seeing the mouse trap between his fingers until my skin caught on it. I’d fallen directly into his snake pit, not for the first time.

“I love our cast!” I defended myself, regretting the syllables the moment they emerged.

Matt Raub rubbed his hands together gleefully.

“Then I think you’d better tell Lasercorn that, yeah?”

 

***

 

Dark settled on L.A. like a childhood blanket, revelling in its natural state. Nighttime suited the city like puzzles suited rainy days, a mysterious and ethereal state of being. Settled in Tanner’s warm car, the smell spicy smell of cologne and fresh frozen yogurt swirling in the air-conditioned space, I watched street lights race by, leaving traces in my vision before disappearing.

“I can’t get over that tie,” I said, turning to face Tanner.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, grinning. He bore a tie covered in Santa’s wearing sunglasses and playing saxophones. It blew my mind, and he refused to tell me where he got it. I suspected, of course, the internet.

A touch of sadness remained in my heart, for I knew Lasercorn wouldn’t be there. In the end, he hadn’t gotten a date, by choice, and I was still unsure if he’d be let in or not. Hard to tell with Matt Raub. It wouldn’t be a Smosh party without David. No matter how I shoved at the thought, it refused to budge, and I couldn’t help but think that I ought to have just manned up and asked him myself. Was it so wrong to want him to ask me, to hear the hopeful lilt to his voice, embarrassed and red around the cheeks, the widening of his eyes at my response.

The car rolled smoothly into the parking lot, the faint sloshing of sludge beneath the wheels accompanying our arrival. Stepping out into the bright night, I tiptoed over puddles, as my flats were not appropriate for this weather, but, real talk, Wes had shamed me out of wearing boots. Tanner approached from the other side, and together, we strolled towards the YouTube space, cracking mushy jokes about our supposed relationship. Snowflakes, delicate as can be, drifted downwards, brushing against my nose like a frozen feather. I could hear music already as we entered the YouTube space, albeit barely.

Finding our way through the simple, tiled halls, we arrived at a dead end, with a set of double doors blocking the entrance to the room the music emitted from. Tanner offered me his elbow, and I happily accepted, looping our arms together and marching forwards. I felt like I could hear Flitz laughing, and Courtney squealing, but it easily could have been my memories of our last party echoing back to me. Tanner opened the door for us, and we stepped in, only to be halted immediately by a broad arm.

“Identification, please.”

Tanner rolled his eyes. “Tanner Risner, and guest.”

Matt and Joe stood at the doorway, looking like secret service agents. They both maintained a serious expression, though I could tell by Joe’s twitching chin that they might break at any moment. I curtsied, looking through my eyelashes up at Matt Raub. His arms were folded like a bouncer, and his sunglasses matched his suit, impressively enough. He winked at me.

“I think you’ll like what you see. Enjoy, guys!”

He waved us through. I tugged Tanner forward, eager to join our friends. No sooner than we had stepped past the threshold, a dainty wrist flashed out of nowhere and seized my arm. I shrieked a little, being hauled out of Tanner’s grasp.

Mari pulled me forward, out of breath but beaming. “Come on, let’s dance!”

I waved helplessly to Tanner, watching him recede further away as my best friend lead me through the crowd. We passed by Noah and Keith, cutting a rug, and Tim, who stood a little awkwardly with a drink in hand.  I took in the scenery, admiring banners of red and white strung around the room, turning the space into a game of Candyland. Traces of whiskey and beer hit my nose. I had to wonder exactly how much money Matt had spent of the bar.

As we whisked past the masses, I spotted a blur of orange, and yanked my arm of out Mari’s reach. She looked back, insulted, but I was already walking away, shouting apologies over the music, my pulse increasing until it battered away at my temples like my feet pounded on the floor, charging over to that recognizable stance.

“Lasercorn!” I practically hurled myself at him, arms reaching out for a huge hug. “I didn’t know you got a date! Damn, I’m glad you’re here.” Spotting Sohinki standing in front of us, obviously having just been in a conversation with the man of the hour. I loosened my hold on Lasercorn a bit, smiling at Sohinki. “Hey dude.”

Sohinki flashed me a shit-eating grin, waggling his eyebrows. “I’ll just be helping myself to another scotch, if you don’t mind.”

As the shorter man walked away, I turned my attention fully to Lasercorn. He wore that blue dress shirt I loved so much; it brought back memories of the Streamy Awards, seeing him stand proudly on stage, lights bright but no brighter than his smile, as he turned to me, the soundtrack of warm applause running in the background, and I was running in circles in my mind, and he didn’t look at anyone else, just me, all me, and that face screamed, “We made it.”

“Who’d you bring?” I inquired, stepping back, searching the nearby faces for a possible date.

He shrugged. “They let me in without one.” A defensive look came over him. “Where’s Tanner?”

“Um… Good question.” I laughed. “Mari sort of abducted me as soon as we walked in. Not like it matters, he was just my ticket in.” I winked in an over the top fashion.

Lasercorn caught on to the joke. “So, you might say you’re using him?”

“A boy toy, you might argue,” I added, relishing in the chuckled it got out of him. He seemed so tense, unlike his usual absentminded self. His eyes didn’t meet mine.

“So, uh, I guess,” he stumbled, “you don’t like Tanner?”

My eyebrows raised. Where’d he get that from?

“No, I don’t. We’re just friends.” I playfully poked his arm. “Why?”

Ah. That got his attention. He swallowed, noticeably, and took a step forward. His tongue darted out, momentarily, drawing my gaze to his lips, and the music faded, and I knew, I knew, I knew.

“HEY GUYS! LOOK WHO’S STANDING UNDER THE MISTLETOE!”

Our heads snapped to the direction of the voice, spotting a very proud Matt Raub, surrounded by our friends. Was that a phone light? I could see Courtney and Olivia clutching onto each other, Flitz shaking his head in amusement, Keith and Joe high-fiving in the background. At the same time, we looked upwards, to find, low-and-behold, the entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe. The crimson berries seemed to tease us, spinning slightly in the air-conditioned room, a wink, and a promise. My senses were tingling, my mind couldn’t put together exactly what was happening here, all I knew was the sensation of warm brown eyes on me, and I looked at him, and he looked at me, and I was all smiles, all giddiness, and he definitely was too. It was difficult to say if the entire thing had been a set up, or just a last minute adjustment, but once again I’d been two steps behind and head over heels in deep, and if I stretched, if I reached, he’d be right there, he was right there. He was gazing at me, eyes wide, surprised, and perhaps a little hopeful, maybe a bit adoring, and then I lurched forwards, his lips pressed on mine intently, and cheers erupted in the background.

Needless to say, it was all Matt Raub’s fault. Definitely. 100 percent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect that to be the last line, did you? :D  
> This was just a short thing bouncing around in my mind for awhile. I'm relieved to have it down on paper (?).   
> Thank you so much for reading, and for your endless support. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading so far!  
> Things will get more romantic in later chapters, I promise.  
> Please leave your comments done below, or drop me a kudos. :)


End file.
